


Track 02: Apocalypse Please

by Sionnach



Series: Music Meme: Baby Loves to Dance [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Post-Inception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionnach/pseuds/Sionnach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames doesn't want to do this alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Track 02: Apocalypse Please

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the first story for notes.

  
**Track 02:** Apocalypse Please - Muse

If there was anyone Eames would want to be with when his world turned to shit, it would be Arthur.

The man was cool, calculating, and bloody fucking lethal; when it came down to it, Eames trusted Arthur with his life.

Considering their career choice that was saying a lot about Arthur and Eames' feelings toward him.

"I'll do it but I have one condition," Arthur said, finally.

"What's that then?"

"There is no playing footsy underneath the table this time.” Pause. “I love how you think the world is ending just because your parents invited us over for dinner."

Eames pouted. "But it keeps me entertained from the sheer boredom I experience at these functions. It's not just "dinner", Arthur. It's a "party" for royalty."


End file.
